


I told you we aren't dating!

by awesomejustashipper



Series: Tumblr Otp prompts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary
Genre: Creepy Ex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomejustashipper/pseuds/awesomejustashipper
Summary: Sam hadn't want to involve Seb in this like ever. But his ex hadn't left him a choice and that's how he ended up in this messed up situation.





	I told you we aren't dating!

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt: Fake dating

-I told you for the million time that we aren't truly dating, Seb-Sam huffed running a hand through his messy pink hair while crossing his arms with clear indignation shining in his eyes. He hadn't wanted to end up like this but he hadn't have a choice when this morning his ex boyfriend, Joseph, had appeared in the cafe he worked basically kneeling in front of everyone and begging him to go back to him and in that moment Sam had been so speechless that he had blurted out the first words that came to mind: I'm already dating someone. Which yes, in fact, it was a big fat ass lie. After breaking up with Joseph, Sam had wanted some time to breathe for himself and hadn't bothered to try going out with anyone else even if he had the biggest crush in one of his friends. He just thought he needed to clear his thoughts first. But no. He had to say that stupid shit and now here he was asking Sebastian Malfoy to pretend that they were in a relationship, but there were two problems with that. One, that Sebastian took it a little too far, not respecting personal boundaries, touching him inappropriately any time he could and say inappropriate nicknames like kitten. And the last biggest problem, this big idiot, yes, him, was his crush. Which made everything pretty difficult for him and Seb didn't help to make it easier, no, he made it worse.

He sighed again, shaking his head and starting to walk hoping the other would just left him alone for a few minutes, but when he though he was getting some fresh air, he saw Joseph outside and groaned in frustration throwing his hands up in the air. Are you kidding me. He turned around, hoping he wasn't seen till he heard his name being called and he quickly walked inside, directly bumping on a hard chest. He stopped muttering an 'Ouch' and looked up just to see Sebastian tilting his head at Joseph and before Sam could day anything, Sebastian wrapped an arm around his waist and put his thumb under his chin making him tilt his head upwards before kissing him softly in front of Joseph leaving Sam an absolute shocked blushing mess, who forgot how breathing worked in that instant.

And the moment their lips parted, Sam started stuttering still blushing in embarrassment and punched Sebastian on the chest.

-What was that for?!-He exclaimed slightly indignated while inside he was melting just by the touch. He looked away like he was angry till he heard the other chuckled and looked at him like an angry kitty.

-You said we were dating didn't you?-Sebastian answered smugly with a smirk on his lips while he watched the angry pink haired kitten getting flustered without noticing his annoying ex boyfriend had already left almost crying.

-Oh God, I told you it was fake dating Sebastian-He reminded him for the thousand time sighing and looking at his feet. It could only be fake dating after all, or that was what he thought.

-Well I don't think it is anymore, kitten-he winked at him sending him a smug smirk while stepping back and humming while making an escape for the door.

-Wait what?!-The pink haired teenager looked surprised at the other, his jaw open in shock looking as the other left and almost squealed when the other's words finally registered in his head.

So they were dating now?


End file.
